


To Have Faith In Them

by Natasja



Series: Tales Untold and Legends Unsung [5]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Long awaited chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poseidon, at the discovery that Percy followed Annabeth into Tartarus</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have Faith In Them

_Disclaimer: as usual, I don't own it, no money is being made, this should be obvious, etc, etc._

_Summary: The long-delayed Poseidon chapter, which has been mostly written for months._

* * *

 

**POSEIDON**

Some of my brethren wonder at the attention I pay my youngest demigod son. They accuse me of playing favourites, and perhaps I do, but not for the reasons they think.

Sally Jackson was an incredible woman, the likes of whom I had not met in a thousand years. Regardless of what my owlish niece thinks, I would not have broken an Oath on the Styx for anything less than genuine love.

My brothers believe that I wanted the glory of my child being the Saviour of Olympus, especially after Zeus broke the oath first, and while I admit that I do not mind it, that is not why.

It is for the same reason that Zeus treasures Thalia, and that Hades is so affectionate (for him) towards Nico.

In an attempt to thwart the Great Prophecy, we swore to have no more children, and did not realise the true price. Until recently, most of the Unclaimed in the Hermes Cabin were the children of minor gods, for whom there were no cabins, for we do love our children.

While the Oath of the Big Three held, the other gods could delight in their children, in their joys and triumphs, but my brothers and I could only watch, and mourn what we thought we could never have again.

Really, it's surprising that the Oath held as long as it did. Though perhaps not so surprising that Zeus was the one to break it first.

I favour Percy so much because he was born after I knew the pain of what it would be like to never have more children. I visited Percy when he was born, wanting him to have at least a distant memory, to know that I cared, and had not felt such joy in the birth of a child in centuries. I love my Godly children no less than my Demigod ones, but Triton sees me as more of a link to power and his king, than as his father.

Percy had every reason to hate me, but while he was not sure what to think of me, a part of him loved the father he had only heard stories of. I favour him because he was born when I finally truly appreciated the gift that the fates had given me. My son, who was loyal to me and to Olympus even when he had no reason to be - very much the contrary, in fact - and when few rational beings would have blamed himfor leaving us to our ruin.

Now everything has changed.

If I didn't know that it would break my son's heart, I would wish Athena's brat to some truly horrible fate in the Fields of Punishment. Love for her was not the only reason that my son turned down Godhood (and to be fair, he was probably right to demand a different wish) but Annabeth was still part of the reason that I would one day have to watch my son die.

Demigods seldom live long, but now it seems that Percy's life will be even shorter than most, and again, Annabeth is a deciding factor.

 

Tartarus.

 

Of all places, why did it have to be there?

It would be bad enough if cranky, run-of-the-mill, newly reformed monsters were all that they would have to deal with, but Tartarus hosts some of the worst, the most evil monsters to have existed, many of whom had me to thank for being sent there in the first place.

 

And now they have my son.

 

Zeus has closed Olympus, and even had he not, all of the known ways to get to Tartarus involve travelling through the realm of Hades, which Gods are forbidden to do without permission. Hades might have permitted it, as he owes Percy for his newly increased inclusion and that of his son, but Neptune has no love for the Romans who ignore him whenever possible, and the Roman Demigods had elected Percy as their new Praetor.

It was difficult to keep myself in a single form on a daily basis, and if I did rush to retrieve my son, My impromptu switching between personalities would only make things harder for him. I hate it, but I must trust in my son, who is nearly unstoppable when Paired with the Daughter of Athena (who I intend to have words with once this is over).

I told him once that he had surpassed even Heracles, and I did not lie. I have faith in Percy, and I believe that he will make his way out of there.

 

I only hope that he will not be hurt beyond repair; the wounds inflicted by Tartarus are not only physical, and my son has already endured more in seventeen years that most Heroes do in a lifetime.

But I believe in Percy, and I believe that he will survive this.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
